


The Proposal

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Virgil proposes to Patton. Something unexpected happens.





	The Proposal

Today was the day Virgil was going to propose to Patton. He had to, he’s been psyching himself up for it for weeks. Tonight was their anniversary and they always meant a great deal to both of them. Virgil buys Patton’s favorite flowers, wears his lilac suit that Patton adores, and always treats him to dinner and a stroll through the park. They’ve had their best conversations on those walks. It made his eyes tear up thinking about how much he loved Patton. 

He buttoned up his suit and picked up the box containing the ring. He truly hoped Patton loved it. He had a ring with a silver ban, purple gem in the center, and blue oval gems cascading from it. He shoved it in is pocket already feeling it burning a hole in his pocket along with a fresh wave of anxiety. He strolled over to Patton’s room. He knocked and just hummed as he waited for his love. Patton threw the door open and practically tackled him. Patton pulled back and kissed Virgil on the cheeks. He was stunned, not by the kisses but by the beauty that Patton held.

Patton crosses back to slide his flats on. He was so freaking gay for him. Patton wore one of his most favorite dresses. It’s a two piece light blue princess cut dress. The top was lace, no sleeves, back open design, and reaches up to his neck. The skirt reached his knees, made of lace, and flared out. Patton had bedazzled the skirt with purple gems on the bottom. “Are you ready honey?” Patton turned around with a surprised hum, Virgil smiled to himself as the skirt twisted around and framed him perfectly. “Yeah!” Patton took ahold of Virgil’s wrists moved his arms upward and pushed his hands into Virgil’s with their fingers interlocking. Patton gave him the most loving Eskimo kiss Virgil thinks he’s ever experienced in his life.

Nearly an hour later, both boys were walking in their favorite park. The colors of the leaves changing slightly and water calm and shiny under fairy lights the city had put up throughout the park. This park was named one of the most romantic parks in the state, naturally the government put extra effort into making it spectacular. Tonight it was really quiet, very few people around.

“Hey Patton, can I ask you a question” Patton was staring at the reflection of the water but whipped his head around to smile at Virgil. “Sure honey!” “Ok, I’m going to need you to stand right there. Don’t move please.” Virgil moved to kneel on one knee as he pulled the box containing the ring. Patton gasped. Virgil opened the box, the ring practically shining, he locked eyes with Patton, “Will you marry me Patton?”

Patton’s eyes grew wide and tears immediately started to poor out. He covered his face with his hands. Patton didn’t move or answer. Virgil quickly closed the box back and hugged Patton. They stayed like that for a while until Patton pulled away. Virgil had an apology on the top of his tongue, he felt awful for causing Patton sorrow. Patton held his pointer finger and shushed him. He pulled his own ring box from his shirt pocket. He opened it to reveal a silver band with two heart gems, one purple and one blue. “I was going to ask you the same thing, V.” He laughed and wiped tears from his cheeks.

Virgil felt his brain short circuit. He was planning for rejection. He wasn’t planning for Patton to propose to him. He lunged for Patton and pulled him into a bruising hug. “Oh my god.” He pulled Patton’s chin up to kiss him, both of them laughing and crying. Neither expecting this to be the outcome of their lovely anniversary.


End file.
